Belajar!
by Kuro Mie MI
Summary: Sakura selalu ingin mendapat perhatian layaknya seorang kekasih dari seorang pemuda kutu buku yang gila belajar/"Aku masih akan belajar!"/ Aku mengerti, harus belajarkan!/ "Kalau dia seperti itu! Lebih baik akhiri saja!"/ "Putus..ya?"/for SASUSAKU FANDAY!


Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Pairing: SakuSasu

Warning: TYPO, **OOC**, diksi jelek, AU, dll

**Belajar! : BY KURO MIE MI**

**Special untuk meramaikan SasuSaku FanDay!**

**Summary: Sakura selalu ingin mendapat perhatian layaknya seorang kekasih dari seorang pemuda kutu buku yang gila belajar/"Aku masih akan belajar!"/ Aku mengerti, harus belajarkan?!/ "Kalau dia seperti itu! Lebih baik akhiri saja!"/ "Putus..ya?"/for SASUSAKU FANDAY!**

Happy reading!

* * *

Matahari bersinar dengan teriknya, menandakan hari sudah siang, menambah peluh siapa yang berani menantangnya.

Namun terkadang paksaan membuat orang-orang itu mau menghadapi teriknya sang surya.

Mereka berlarian memutari lapangan yang cukup luas itu, beberapa diantara mereka telah berhasil mencapai garis putih bertulisan-finish- dan mendudukan dirinya disana.

Celana putih pendek yang mereka kenakan sedikit kecoklatan, terkena debu yang beterbaran.

Sesekali mereka mengelap peluh yang mengalir disekitar wajah dan leher dengan punggunga tangan mereka.

"Huft aku capek sekali!" gumam seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang baru saja sampai.

Ia segera menjatuhkan tubuhnya yang dipenuhi rasa lelah luar biasa.

Dibelakangnya beberapa siswi lain menyusul, dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan gadis merah muda itu.

"Ino!" gadis berambut _blonde_ menengok, kedua _aquamarine_nya menatap sayu sang pemuda berambut nanas dihadapannya.

"Ini!" tanpa menunggu terlalu lama, sebuah botol berisikan air mineral juga sebuah handuk kecil telah berada dalam genggeman gadis itu.

Seulas senyum terukir di bibir mungilnya "Arigatou," ujarnya, sembuarat kemerahan terlukis di pipinya.

Pemuda berambut nanas itu mendudukan dirinya di samping sang gadis.

Sontak kedua teman gadis itu menatap mereka jahil.

"Cie Ino," goda gadis berambut merah jambu dengan serigai jahil miliknya.

gadis berambut _indigo_ ikut tersenyum jahil kearah gadis bernama Ino itu.

Sontak gadis _blonde_ itu bertambah memerah "Apaan sih kalian!"

Pemuda berambut nanas itu memutar bola matanya bosan "Cih, mmerepotkan!" gerutunya kemudian membuang muka, samar-samar terlihat warna kemerahan di pipinya.

Kedua gadis itu menjauhkan diri mereka dari kedua sijoli itu, mereka tak ingin mengganggu pasangan itu.

Kebetulann pelajaran olahraga telah berakhir dan ini waktunya untuk beristirahat, mengisi perut, merilekskan otak mereka.

"Enak yah Ino.."

Kedua gadis cantik itu kini sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor panjang itu.

"Shikamaru sangat perhatian," lanjut gadis berambut merah muda itu.

Gadis indigo disebelahnya mengguk seraya memutar-mutarkan jari di depan dada "I—iya!" jawab gadis itu sedikit gelagapan.

Sakura, gadis merah muda itu menghembuskan nafas 'Andai..'

"Hinata!"

Gadis _indigo_ itu menolehkan kepala, wajahnya seketika merona melihat seorang pemuda pirang dengan iris _sapphire_ dihadapanya.

"I-ya, Na—Naruto-_kun_." jawab Hinata gadis _indigo_ itu gelagapan.

Pemuda pirang itu menggaruk kepalanya "Hai Sakura!" sapanya pada gadis merah muda itu.

Sakura tersenyum membalas sapaan teman satu angkatanya itu.

"Hinata, kekantin denganku yuk!" ajak Naruto pada Hinata.

Wajah itu kembai memerah "Em, a-ano-"

"Ayolah!" pinta pemuda itu.

Satu anggukan diberikan oleh gadis itu tentu menjadi jawaban yang sangat menggembirakan untuk sang pemuda.

"Sakura, aku duluan!" segera setelah itu pemuda pirang itu segara menarik tangan mungil Hinata.

Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepala, ia memang sudah tahu apa yang akan Naruto lakukan pada gadis itu.

"Semoga berhasil!" gumamnya dengan sebuah senyum di wajahnya.

Kemudian ia kembali melanjutkan perjalanan, dengan wajah sangat murung tentunya.

..kita seperti mereka' batinnya menyelesaikan kata-katanya yang sempat terpotong tadi.

"Srek"

Sakura menggeser pintu kayu dihadapanya, kedua _emerald_ itu menyusuri penjuru kelas, tak perlu waktu lama sampai ia menemukan apa yang ia cari.

_Emerald_nya menyipit, seulas senyum terukir di bibirnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" sapanya pada pemuda _raven_ dengan kacamata cukup tebal itu.

"Hn!" balas pemuda itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari sebuah buku yang kini ia baca.

Sakura melipat tanganya di depan dada, sudah biasa baginya diacuhkan oleh pemuda yang notabane adalah kekasihnya itu, memang sulit berpacaran dengan pemuda maniak pelajaran.

Namun hal tersebut tentu tak akan mengurangi rasa cintanya pada pemuda itu.

"Sedang baca apa?"

srek

Gadis itu menggeser sebuah bangku yang berada tepat di depan sang pemuda, ia kemudian melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja kekasihnya.

"Buku!" jawab pemuda itu singkat.

Sakura kembali memanyunkan bibirnya, ia menengadahkan kepala, menatap wajah pemuda dengan kaca mata itu dari bawah.

"Anak bayi baru lahir juga tahu itu buku!" ujarna ketus.

_Onyx_ yang berada di balik kacamata itu melirik singkat sang gadis.

"Hn, lalu untuk apa kau bertanya?" tanya pemuda itu sarkarstik.

Sakura mengalihkan pandanganya keluar jendela, disana terlihat Shikamaru dan Ino sedang makan bersama di bawah pohon sakura.

Tak jauh dari pohon itu, _emerald_nya menangkap kepala _indigo_ dan pirang sedang bergandengan tangan, oh sungguh pemandangan yang sangangat menyayat hati.

Rasanya ingin sekali ia seperti mereka, rasanya ingin sekali diperhatikan oleh sang kekasih, bukan diabaikan seperti sekaranng ini.

Srek

Gadis itu bengun dari posisinya kembali, menatap pemuda itu singkat 'Sepertinya tidak mungkin, yah Sasuke-_kun_! ' batinya lesuh.

Kemudian ia meninggalkan pemuda itu, tanpa berbicara satu patah katapun, ya, karena menurutnya pemuda itu sama sekali tak keberatan ia ada atau tidak, em, maksutnya tak perduli akan keberadaan gadis itu.

"Bahkan aku ragu, kau mencintaiku!" gumamnya pelan

Srek

Kemudian menutup pintu geser itu.

* * *

Xxx

* * *

Tangan mungil itu dengan cekatan mengelap sebuah kaca yang terlihat agak berdebu itu, beberapa bulir keringat mengalir di pelipisnya, beberapa kali ia sekah, namun tak bisa menghalau peluhnya.

Rambut merah mudanya sedikit basah karena keringat di sekitar lehernya.

Setelah merasa kaca yang ia lap sudah bersih, gadis itu memasukan lap tersebuk kedalam sebuah lemari kecil yang terletak di pojok kelas.

Kemudian ia berpamitan kepada beberapa teman sekelasnya yang kebetulan juga sedang bertugas membersihkan kelas sama dengan dirinya, kemudian keluar dari ruangan itu.

Ia cedikit berlari sehingga menimbulkan gema yang cukup besar di koridor itu.

Setelah _emerald_nya menangkap kepala _raven_ yang sedang menyender di dinding ujung koridor ia memperlambat langkahnya.

"Sudah selesai?" sapa suara berat itu, _onyx_nya melirik dari balik kaca mata tebal yang ia kenakan.

Gadis merah muda itu mengguk dan bergumam pelan.

Kemudian sang pemuda pun mulai melangkah, seolah membimbing langkah sang gadis, dan sang gadis pun hanya mengekorinya.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam satu sama lain dalam perjalanan, tak ada yang mau membuka suara lebih dahulu.

Rupanya gadis merah muda ini masih kesal dengan kecuekan kekasihnya, sementara sang kekasih termasuk orang yang tak banyak bicara, dan tak bisa memulai pemdicaraan duluan, alhasil perjalanan mereka hanya berlalu begitu saja.

Sampai akhirnya mereka berdua telah tiba di depan sebuah rumah sederhana di tepi jalan.

"Terimakasih!" gumam sang gadis kemudian segera mambuka pagar kayu rumah tersebut dan masuk ke dalamnya.

Setelah melihat gadis merah muda itu telah masuk ke dalam rumah itu sang pemuda pun lekas meninggalkan rumah tersebut.

"Sama-sama" gumamnya pelan.

* * *

Xxx

* * *

Drtt.

Drtt.

Drtt.

Benda kotak kecil berwarna _emerald_ itu bergetar.

Sepasanng _emerald_ itu terbuka perlahan, kemudian ia meraih benda kecil itu.

Setelah menemukanya, ia segera menekan tombol hijau disana.

"Ha..llo" gumamnya malas malasan.

'_Sakura!'_

Terdengar suara berat namun sedikit cempreng di ujung sana.

"Hm? Naruto hooaaa?!" ujarnya seraya menguap.

'_Kau sedang tidur yah? Maaf menelfonmu malam-malam.'_

Gadis itu memutar bolamatanya yang sudah sayu itu.

'_Em, aku hanya ingin berterimakasih! Aku dan Hinata telah resmi jadian!'_

Gadis itu kembali menguap, namun kini senyum tipis terukir di bibir mungilnya.

"Syukurlah" gumam gadis itu.

'_Eh, mau tidak besok kita jalan!'_

Gadis itu menggaruk pipinya "Maksutmu?" tanyanya bingung.

'_Ya, doubledate gitu, mau tidak?'_

Sakura berpikir sebentar, namun tak butuh waktu lama untuk menjawab ajakan itu.

"Maaf sepertinya tidak bisa!"

Kini ia telah sepenuhnya terjaga.

'_Yah, kenapa?'_

Suara itu terdenger kecewa.

"Aku dan Sasuke-_kun_ sudah ada acara!"

Sakura berbohong, ia terpaksa berbohong, bukan ia memang harus berbohong.

'_Oh, begitu, yasudahlah lain kali saja, heheh, sekali lagi terimakasih karena telah membantuku mendekati Hinata, dan maaf mengganggu tidurmu, oyasumi!'_

"Hm! Sama-sama, _oyasumi_!"

Pip

_Emerald_ itu menatap layar ponselnya, _wallpaper_ yang tergambar di ponsel itu, ia dan pemuda itu, foto yang ia ambil satu bulan lalu, saat mereka pertama kali menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Saat gadis itu berpikir bahwa hari-harinya akan bahagia, namun pada akhirnya..

Harusnya hanya dengan melihat _wallpaper_ itu ia sadar, jarak mereka jauh.

_Wallpaper_ yang berlatar di kelas, dengan seorang gadis merah muda tersenyum, dan seorang pemuda _raven_ dengan kacamata yang asik membaca buku tebalnya, tanpa sama sekali melirik kearah kamera.

Ironis!

Gadis itu menekan beberapa tombol pada ponselnya.

_**Besok mau pergi denganku?**_

Kemudian ia segera menekan tombol send, beberapa detik setelah itu layar ponselnya bertuliskan '_send to Sasuke-kun_'

Dan hanya bisa terus berharap , ia terus berharap cintanya akan berakhir dengan bahagia, terus mengharapkan hal tersebut, dalam hatinya!

Drtt

Ponsel itu bergetar, segera saja gadis itu membuka massage yang baru saja masuk di ponselnya.

_**Tidak bisa.**_

_**From **__**Sasuke-kun**_

Sakura tersenyum miris, kemudian ia kembali menekan tombol pnselnya.

_**Aku mengerti, harus belajarkan?!**_

Gadis itu meletakan kembali ponselnya diatas meja kecil di samping ranjang _queen_ _size_ miliknya.

'Apa tak bisa..

Gadis itu membaringkan dirinya di ranjang itu.

…kau mengerti aku'

* * *

Xxx

* * *

Tak ada yang istimewa di hari ini, tak ada yang special untuk gadis merah muda ini.

Ia manundukan wajahnya dalam lipatan tangan, menikmati ketenangan yang ia miliki saat ini.

"Sakura?"

Gadis bernama Sakura itu menengok sedikit, _emerald_nya menatap _aquamarine_, dan _lavender_ milik sahabatnya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya kedua gadis itu berbarengan namun dengan nada yang berbeda.

Mereka dengan segera menghampiri gadis itu, Hinata duduk di depanya, sedangkan Ino menarik kursi untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Ada apa? Saku-ra-_chan_ kelihatan tidak sehat?" tanya Hinata hati-hati.

Gadis itu menggeleng pelan "Aku hanya banyak pikiran," gumamnya pelan.

Ino memutar otaknya, ia memang bukan gadis yang cukup jenius, namun ia gadis yang cukup pintar, ia ingat betul akhir-akhir ini sahabatnya sering sekali mengeluh tentang hubunganya dangan pemuda kutu buku dari kelas yang berbeda dengan mereka itu, yah walau hanya keluhan seperti.

'_Kalau saja Sasuke-Kun memperhatikanku seperti itu!'_ atau _'bahkan aku dan Sasuke-kun belum pernah berkencan!'_

Oh apa itu yang diseebut dengan sepasang kekasih?

"Sasuke kan?"

_Emerald_ itu terlihat semakin murung.

Kedua gadis itu saling bertukar pandangan, meratapi keadaan salah satu sahabat mereka.

"Kalau dia seperti itu! Lebih baik akhiri saja!" perintah gadis _blonde_ dengan _aquarine_ berkilat tajam.

Sepasang _emerald_ dan _lavender_ terbuka lebar.

"Ta-tapi Ino-_chan_, Sakura-_chan_ tak mungkin melakukan hal itu!" bantah gadis _lavender_.

_Emerald_ itu kembali menyayu, memikirkan saran yang baru saja diberikan oleh sahabatnya itu.

"Apa dia pernah memberikan perhatian penuh kepadamu? Apa dia pernah sedetik saja meninggalkan buku bodohnya itu? Apa dia pernah mengatakan mencintaimu? Biar kutebak, pasti tidak! Sadarlah Sakura pemuda itu hanya akan menyakitimu, lebih baik kau akhiri saja, masih banyak pemuda yang mau denganmu!" ujar Ino.

Hinata menatap Ino tak percaya "Ino-_chan_, tenangkan dirimu, ini saran yang terlalu terburu-buru, Sakura-_chan_ tak akan sanggup melakukan itu!" ucapnya seraya mengusap bahu gadis _blonde_ itu.

Sakura menatap kedua sahabatnya bergantian? Pikiranya sedikit kacau, ia tak menyangkal apa yang dikatakan Ino, Sasuke tak pernah melakukan itu semua, namun ia cinta pemuda itu, ia sangat mencintainya, apa dia sanggup untuk melepasnya?

"Putus..ya?" gumamnya pelan.

* * *

Xxx

* * *

"Teng, tong, teng, tong"

Sore itu gemuruh lonceng pertanda berakhirnya pelajaran pada hari itu pun berbunya, para siswa dan siswi segera saja membereskan buku-buku mereka, kemudian memasukanya kedalam tas.

Salah satunya adalah seorang gadis merah muda, _emerald_ itu melirik sekilas, menatap langit sore yang kini teni berwarna kelabu pertanda menyimpan jutaan tetes air disana.

Drtt

Tanganya merogoh saku seragamnya, kemudian mengambil benda kecil yang sebelumnya bergetar disana,

_**Cepatlah!**_

_**From **__**Sasuke-kun**_

Tak berniat untuk membalas pesan itu, ia segera menutup ponselnya dengan kasar.

Kemudian menenteng tasnya dan keluar dari kelas tersebut.

Langkahnya sangat terburu-buru sehingga beberapa kali tubuh mungilnya menabrak siswa lain, dan mendapat delikan tajam dari mereka.

Namun delikan itu sama sekali tak mengusiknya, pikiranya sangat kacau hingga tak memusingkan hal tersebut.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" panggilnya ketus pada pemuda _raven_ yang sedang menyender di tembok koridor.

"Hn!" pemuda itu kemudian menutup buku tebal yang tadi ia baca, kemudian melirik sedikit gadis itu.

"Ayo!" Sakura nama gadis itu, ia melewati pemuda itu begitu saja.

Dan sang pemuda pun mengikutinya dari belakang.

Jutaan tetes air kini menghujam bumi, membuat bunyi rintikan keras, membasahi siapa saja yang berani menantangnya.

Sakura mengadahkan kepala, menatap langit kelabu yang kini sudah mengeluarkan air yang sedari tadi ia pendam.

_Emerald_nya melirik beberapa siswa dan siswi yang berpayung di bawah hujan itu, sedikit iri hinggap di hatinya saat melihat sepasang siswa dan siswi bergandengan tangan dalam satu payung.

'Tak mungkin Sasuke-kun mau melakukan itu!' batinya miris.

"Sakura!"

Sakura menegokan kepala, _emerald_nya menatap Sasuke yang kini sedang memagang sebuah payung berwarna merah.

"Kau bawa payung?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke mengerling bosan "Hn! ayo" ajaknya pada gadis itu.

Sakura pun memasukan dirinya sedikit dalam payung itu, dan mereka melesat meningalkan bangunan sekolah itu.

Sakura sedikit memeluk tubuhnya saat merasakan hawa dingin di sekitarnya, ditambah lagi sebagian tubuhnya basah karena terkena air hujan.

Tanpa disadari oleh Sakura, Sasuke terus saja memperhatikanya dari tadi.

"Mendekatlah sedikit!" tangan kekar milik Sasuke menarik pundak Sakura untuk mendekat kearahnya, mencegah hujan membasahi tubuh gadis itu.

Sontak _emerald_ itu membelalak, Sakura menundukan wajahnya, menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya, karena perlakuan Sasuke tadi, juga karena tangan Sasuke masih terus menggengam pundaknya.

'Apa ini mimpi?' batinya tak percaya.

"Sakura?" panggil Sasuke.

"Hm?" jawabnya tanpa menoleh, ia masih tetap menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah itu.

Gemuruh petir beberapa kali juga jutaan tetes air hujan yang menghantam tanah menjadi _backsound_ perjalanan mereka.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya pelan.

Pemuda berkaca mata itu bukan pemudah yang bodoh yang tak mengerti perubahan sikap kekasihnya.

Sakura menoleh, ia menatap pemuda berkaca mata itu, _emerald_nya berusaha menembus kacamata tebal itu, menatap sang _onyx_ disana.

"Apa itu penting? Hm? Apa mengetahui aku kenapa, itu penting?" tanya gadis pelan.

Pemuda itu diam tak menjawab, ia berusaha memaknai perkataan kekasihnya itu.

Terbesit ingatan tentang ucapan Ino tadi kepadanya 'Putus yah?' batinya.

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

Gadis _emerald_ itu meremas roknya pelan.

"Kalau seperiti ini terus.."

_Emerald_nya memandang sang kekasih, berusaha membaca ekspresi yang ditampilkan oleh pemuda itu, namun ekspresi yang pemuda itu berikan tak bisa ia baca.

"Lebih baik.."

Gadis itu menahan nafasnya, berusaha mengumpulkan tenaga untuk mengatakan kata-kata menyakitkan itu.

"Kita put.."

Grep

Payung merah itu jatuh begitu saja, begitu pula dengan kacamata tebal yang kini retak karena membentur tanah.

_Emerald_ itu membelalak, kata-katanya terhenti begitu saja, tubuhnya terasa benar-benar kaku tak bisa bergerak, namun ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas berat itu dilehernya.

"Aku masih akan belajar!" ujar pemuda itu.

Wajah Sakura yang semula terkejut, kini menyayu, _emerald_ itu berkaca-kaca.

"Kau masih membicarakan itu! Aku tahu kau memang harus bel…"

"Aku masih harus belajar untuk mengerti dirimu!" potong pemuda itu cepat.

Mereka masih saling berpelukan, jutaan titik air, bahkan dentuman petir itu tak bisa menghentikan mereka.

_Emerald_ itu membelalak.

"Jadi tolong jangan akhiri pelajaran ini!" lanjutnya.

Bibir ranum itu bergetar, bukan karena dinginya suasana itu, _emerald_ itu mengeluarkan mutiara bening, bukan karena sesuatu di dirinya terasa sakit, tangan mungil itu membalas pelukan sang pemuda.

"_Arigatou_, Sasuke! Terimakasih kerena telah menyadarkanku!" gumamnya seraya memeluk tubuh jangkung itu kuat.

'Harusnya aku sudah tahu, dia memang bukan pemuda yang _romantic_, dia juga pemuda yang tak banyak bicara, tapi aku mencintainya, dan dia mencintaiku! Harusnya aku memikirkan apa yang aku punya, bukan apa yang aku inginkan, harusnya aku membahagiakanya, bukan memintan dibahagiakan olehnya! Aku memang bodoh!' batin gadis itu.

Mereka melepaskan pelukan itu, saling bertatapan untuk beberapa detik, _emerald_ berusaha menembus gelapnya _onyx_, menyelami iris itu.

Perlahan lahan wajah mereka saling mendekat, hidung mereka kini telah bersentuhan, hanya butuh beberapa centi meter sampai kedua bibir itu menyatu dan..

"Hachii!"

Hidung gadis merah muda itu memerah, ia menggosk hidungnya pelan, merutuki flu yang muncul di saat yang sangat tidak tepat.

Kedua pipinya bersemu merah menatap pemuda _onyx_ yang sangat tampan di hadapanya.

Pemuda itu menyerigai, kemudian menggambil payung merah yang tadi jatuh "Pegang dulu!" perintahnya pada kekasihnya.

Kemudian tangan kekar itu mengambil kaca mata yang tadi sempat jatuh kemudian masukan benda tersebut kedalam saku celananya.

"Sasuke-_kun_? Kaca matamu?" tanya sakura memandang heran kekasihnya.

"Retak!" jawab pemuda itu singkat.

"Tapi tenang saja, aku masih punya dua _emerald_ untuk menjadi _navigator_ ku!" lanjutnya.

Wajah Sakura seketika memerah, benar-benar merah.

"Ayo kita pulang!" ajak Sasuke seraya mendekap bahu sang gadis pada tubuhnya, berusaha memberikan kehangatan pada gadis itu.

Sakura kembali bersemu merah, bahkan sangat merah, tubuhnya yang kini telah basah kuyup, didekap oleh tubuh Sasuke yang juga basah kuyup, namun hal tersebut tak membuat dirinya merasa lebih dingin, bahkan tubuhnya kini terasa sangat hangat.

'Biarlah aku dan kamu belajar bersama, belajar untuk saling mengerti, ya, kan Sasuke-_kun_!'

* * *

End

* * *

Yeyy akhirnya selesai juga!

Gimana minna?

Endingnya gak jelas yah?

Typo? Banyak yah?

Yah saya yakin masih banyak kekurangan di fic ini .-.

Oke yang penting **_review_ **lah, masukan, kritik atau apalah saya terima!

Akhirkata (?)

HAPPY SASUSAKU FANDAY MINNA!

Semoga happy end for pair sasu saku :*

Ja-ne

Kuro mie mi

* * *

_**R&R**_


End file.
